Lovely Mistakes
by Obsessions-From-The-Heart
Summary: You go to an All Time Low concert to see them. With your luck, you find yourself face to face with Alex Gaskarth. What happens when he falls for you? Will be Rated M by the time its finished.


Walking and pushing your way through the crowd to get to the front, you pass some fan girls going crazy over Alex and Jack. _Stupid overly hormonal girls, do they really think that they will get with one of them tonight?There are tons of others who have the same dreams, even I know that it won't happen to me,_ you think to yourself as Lexi pushes past the last group and finally gets both of you to the front centre of the stage. Not only is it a hot summer day, but you realize that both of you have found yourselves in the middle of a huge crowd formation where there is no room to cool down.

As you sigh, Lexi nudges you to look up as Alex, Jack, and Zack come up to the stage and get ready, while Rian sits behind his drum set, waiting for his cue. "Hey all you motherfuckers out there! You ready to party with us?" yells Alex through the microphone. Lexi and you obviously join in with the screams of "yea!" and"woooohoo!" as you have been waiting to see this concert for over 4 months.

Jack decides to cut the screaming with a question of his own. " Who the fuck has a boner right now?"

Most of the crowd goes wild, but you look over at Lexi who, like the other fanatics, has a glazed look in her eye. Turning back you keep your eyes glued to Alex. "Give us the beat for _Dear, Maria,_ Rian" Alex quickly says.

As Rian starts the drum beat for the opening song, Alex cues in Jack and Zack and starts to sing. Noticing the start to the concert you turn on your camera and decide to take some pictures. As your camera focuses from Rian in the back, to Alex at the front of the stage, you realize that he is staring right at you. As the eye contact is made, you blush and look away shyly and take more photos of Jack, Rian and Zack.

"Hey, what was that all about" asks Lexi.

"I actually don't know, I guess it's just nerves," you reply shakily. Hearing the song ending and that they are starting a new one, Lexi decides to scream out, "I LOVE YOU BARAKAT!" in the midst of the silence. Seeing Jack smile at her she realizes that she has accomplished getting his attention.

"Alright, I need some sexy motherfucker up here to dance and sing with me," Alex says through the speakers. The people around the you and Lexi start waving their arms in hopes of getting on stage to sing with Alex. Realizing that there is no way he will pick Lexi or you out of all the floor occupants, you decide to just stand there and take photos of Jack's faces and guitar drawings. You zone out with the focus to get closer with your camera that you barely register Lexi yelling at you and the security guard shaking you.

"Hey, you. Beautiful lady with the camera. Want to come up and hang out on stage with me?" Alex points and says to you.

"W-wait. Me?" you ask. Alex gives you a nod while Jack is grinning beside him. "Alright," you respond giving him a shy smile.

Lexi gives you a hug and whispers "Go get him, and get me Jack" and winks at you. Laughing, you are lifted over the fence. The thought that he just made one of your dreams come true, makes you nervous and ecstatic.

_Wow. I can't believe it. Out of all the girls here, I'm going to dance and sing with Alex Gaskarth!_ You think. You finally reach the stage and plant your feet on the ground. Mesmerized by the huge crowd, you start to feel sick as your nerves and stress hit you at full force. Alex seems to sense your hesitation and comes up to you and pulls you in a hug to calm your nerves.

"Don't worry. Pay attention to me and sing. Don't look at the crowd if you're nervous," he whispers in your ear. You nod slowly, not knowing what to say. You look at Lexi for reassurance, only to see her with a wide grin and two thumbs up.

"Alright, this next piece is going to be _I Feel Like Dancing!"_ Jack yells to the crowd. Matt Flyzik calls you over to the edge of the stage and hands you a spare microphone so you can sing along. The song starts and you are frozen to the spot. Alex sees you realizes your hesitation and sings the lyrics. When the song hits the lyrics, _took me by the hand and pulled me to the stairs,_ he runs to you and grabs your hand, pulling you to the middle of the stage. As he continues singing, he twirls you and nudges you to sing. You start singing softly but soon gain the courage. Within seconds, you are belting out the words with Alex. You keep dancing with Alex and you are shocked when he sings _some dude just grabbed my junk_, while placing your hand on his crotch.

With this little action, you don't know how to act. All kinds of feelings and emotions flood your head and you start to feel overwhelmed. So when there is a little break Alex whispers, "Go full out, give the crowd a show." Realizing he is serious, you sing and dance along to the song with him following your lead. The song soon ends, and for you it ended too quickly as you were just having fun.

As you are escorted off the stage to your spot where Lexi is, Alex grabs your hand once more and tells you to that he will see you later. Amazed, you go back to the spot where you were, only to be bombarded with numerous questions from Lexi.

"Oh My God, are you alright?" Lexi asks you with a smile.

"Yea I'm good. Don't worry. Lets enjoy the rest of the show," you tell her.

Numerous times throughout the night, you catch Alex looking directly at you, grinning. During a small break in the show, you spot Alex and Jack talking, Jack pointing at you and Lexi. "Wow, is this what it feels to be admired by a famous band member?" you ask yourself, in disbelief that it actually is happening.

Jack walks over to the area you are, and asks the security guard to give you a piece of paper. As you receive the paper, Jack gives you a friendly, reassuring smile and walks back to get his guitar.

"Are you gonna open it or not?" Lexi badgers you. You open the paper and find that Alex wrote down his phone number and to text or call him after the show. You hide the paper in your pocket and give Lexi a full out grin telling her its Alex's number. "NO WAY!" Lexi yells.

Elbowing her hard in the ribs, you tell her, "If you don't shut the fuck up, I'm gonna kill you. I don't need people attacking me all night." Turning back to the stage, you see that All Time Low is back and ready to perform.

"Alright guys, we will be doing a couple more songs and we will be done for the night. So, since we are partying tonight, I think it's appropriate we play_ Poppin' Champagne_," Alex says to the crowd.

Throughout the song, you feel Jack and Alex's eyes on you. You decide to ignore the guys and just admire the music for the rest of the concert, dancing and singing with the crowd. Soon enough, they announce that it is the end and they thank everyone for showing up. During the final bow of the entire crew, Alex motions with his hand for you to go to the left of the stage.

"Hey Lexi, Come on," you quickly tell her.

"Wh-What? she says.

"Don't ask, just follow me" you respond. Slowly making your way through the crowd, it takes a matter of minutes before the crowd rushes outside to wait for their tour bus to leave. Taking your time, you make it to the door and ask the security guard to get Alex. He tells you off, thinking you are just some fan girl. Lexi tells you to back away, knowing that he won't let you through.

"Why not just call him on the number he gave you?" Lexi asks.

Pulling out the piece of paper, you call Alex and tell him that you are outside the door and that the security won't let you in. Minutes later, the door opens and Alex beckons you both in.

"Hey, I didn't think you would actually stay behind after the concert," he admits to as both of you follow him into the lounge. Alex opens the door to reveal Jack casually leaning on the wall.

"So… Gaskarth is this the chick that's got you all flustered?" he teases.

"Shut the fuck up and go fuck your burritos Jack," Alex retorts. You just watch them banter and notice the strong bond they have, not as band mates but as best friends.

"How 'bout I take your friend and tell her about my sexy body?" Jack smirks while looking at you and Lexi.

Flushing, you respond a mumbled "sure" as you see Lexi make her way towards Jack. Alex sees you flush and pushes Jack out the door.

"Fine, let's go sexy and leave these two alone," he says to Lexi while smirking at Alex. Closing the door, Alex sighs, knowing that he hasn't left yet. Soon you hear his and Lexi's footsteps growing further away, and you finally calm down.

"So... Why am I here?" you ask out of pure curiosity. Alex responds so softly that you almost miss what he says.

"Because this is the first time I have fallen for a fan and brought her onstage."

You don't know what to say. After a couple of minutes you find the right words to say. "You actually like me? I'm not even that beau-" You're cut off as Alex's lips come crashing against yours.

Every thought is pushed from your head as you connect with his soft, heavenly lips. He slowly caresses your lips, taking all the time in the world. He runs his hands through your hair, slowly bringing you closer to him. The only thing you can do is grab onto his shirt. You feel him take your bottom lip between his teeth and nip it lightly, seeking entrance. As you allow him in, deepening the kiss, you realize he tastes like coffee and chocolate. After a while you finally break away for air and you place your forehead against his and hear him murmur, "That's not something I would do to someone that I didn't find attractive."


End file.
